Truly
by LightAngelStar
Summary: Yukair Yuzuki is a gamer girl. She is very active in school but all she wants to do is play games. Will this guy from another band change her mind? not good at summary
1. This is the start

**I replaced this chapter because of a lot of mistakes it had. Hopefully i didn't miss any this time. Tell me if I did.**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Up, down, left, up, right the screen was telling me where to go. Everything was so simple and yet hard. Right, left, left, up, right, down. No one is bothering me right now. This is my favorite time of the day. I just sit back a play my game. The blaring sound from my cell phone made me hissed. What was ruining my moment?

I looked at my cell phone and saw my best friend name, IA. IA and I have been friends since we were young. She was a great singer but like everyone I know so are they. I go to an arts institute called Vocaloid. You have to pay to get in. My parents made me to show my talents of singing. I like it there but my parents signed me up for singing classes instead of what I really wanted to do. I wanted to be a game programmer.

_~Did you practice because Galaco says we might perform tomorrow in school."_

I totally forgot. IA, Galaco, SeeU, and I are in a band called Galaxies Providers. The name is horrible isn't it? But what can I say, it's better than Galaxies Animals. IA plays the guitar, SeeU plays the keyboard, Galaco sings mostly, and I play the drums. All of us sing sometimes.

I was supposed to practice a song IA wrote called A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night. This is a big deal for her. She takes her song writing serious and this is our first time performing one of her songs.

I left my game and room to go to my music room inside my house. I sat in my seat where the drum set is and played the recording of everybody playing their instruments except the sound of the drum. When I knew my part was coming I started to bang on the drum. Playing the drums was somewhat easy for me. I thought of it like a game which made it easier for me. When the vocals came along I started to sing with it. This was one of the songs where we all got to sing along.

I continue practicing until I felt satisfied with my work. I checked my cell phone to see any messages. When there was none I texted IA back.

~_I'm done practicing now. ~_

No later did I get a message back from her.

_~I'm guessing you didn't practice until I told you. ~_

She was right. She is always right though. I didn't bother texting her back. It was getting late anyways. I went to the kitchen to look for anything to eat. I decided to make a sandwich and started to eat it.

I woke up to go to school. Today was a Wednesday. I quickly put on my school uniform. I brushed my hair and put them into two low pony tails. After getting everything done I grabbed my bag and headed for school. I walk to school it doesn't bother me at all because I can take my time and play my game.

When I got to school I went to the normal place where me and IA meet up. I saw her right away when I got there.

"Hey IA!"

"Hi Yukari," said IA.

"We're going to do great with your song. By the end of the day everyone will be a fan of yours."

IA just nodded and smiled. Though she didn't seem that excited I knew she really was.

IA and I started to walk around school. When the bell rang we separated and went to our classes. I paid attention to my class and wrote down everything that was needed. I did this in every class until it was time for lunch. When lunch came I went to get my food.

IA and I ate outside just the two of us. After finishing my food I took out my PSP and started playing Kingdom Hearts**.** I didn't know which one because none of that matter to was IA and I normal routine she would write more lyrics for a song or maybe read. I didn't really pay attention I was just too much focused into my game.

After our lunch we got a free pass to prepare for our performance. We met up with SeeU and Galaco.

"Hey are you guys ready to perform?" asked Galaco.

IA and I nodded.

"Remember Yukari you're the main beat of the song. Don't try to mess up," said Galaco.

I nodded at her. I knew this already. The drums holds the sound together if I mess up a can corrupt everyone else beat.

We all started setting up our instruments. I set up my drums and when I was done I moved the chairs away from where the audience would be. The music was an upbeat sound so most likely people would be standing and cheering. If it was a slow song they would sit.

When we were all done we started to practice until our time came to perform. When our time came we all felt a little bit nervous. IA was the most nervous I couldn't blame her though. We were behind the curtains and we could hear people gathering in crowds waiting for us to perform. We weren't a famous band but we did play good enough. The school has many bands anyways we were just one out of a million.

I kept my head focused into the performance. I remember what bang comes after another I remember how lightly and hard I'm suppose to tap. The curtains pulled open and I knew we were all ready for this one performance.

* * *

**What you think so far? Please continue to read this story :3 **


	2. Done For Now

**Sorry i haven't been updating for about a month for this story. I was actually suppose to update it on Nov 12 since it was my sister birthday and for some reason she like this story. :) She's the two people who keep leaving review x) ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 2. Please enjoy i made it long atleast i think i did.**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"That was really great guys!" Galaco screeched.

All the crowds were still screaming even though it was over. We were behind the stage. I looked over at IA and she had a big grin on her face. Another band came to the back stage, it was Majestic Foods. It was a stupid name but they all loved a single food of their own. In the band is Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, Len, and Rin. Miku was oddly obsessed with leeks Kaito with ice cream, Meiko with beer, Gakupo with eggplants, Luka loves tuna. Len likes banana and Rin likes oranges. I heard a while ago that they were fighting names on their favorite food so they just came up with that instead.

Even though they had an odd name they were the top band in our school. With so many voices in their band they can be heard by anyone. They usually separate and make their own songs. Miku was the most famous of them all though she made many hit songs all over the school. One personal favorite of my song is Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. I was simply amazed at how fast she can actually sing.

We all left the backstage after a while of just talking. Galaco was mostly talking about what we were going to do next month or so. When we got outside we separated. I said good bye to all of them and was headed home.

Right when I got home I quickly did my homework. If I did it really fast I would be able to spend more time on what I would have like to do. Once I was done I checked out my laptop for anything interesting that was going on online.

_~~Yuuma~~_

_I saw you on stage today Yukari you were excellent. I can't wait to see you perform again._

I looked at the screen for 2 seconds and already knew what it said. I wrote a short reply back to him.

_~~Yukari~~_

_Thanks so much. The song was written by IA you should give her credit also._

Taking all the credit was something I didn't like to do. It's like someone taking a credit for designing a game. Of course there is going to be more people to do one game. That what makes a game cool, more people working on one game. After all the more people the more fun right?

_~~Yuuma~~_

_Okay I'll be complimenting her later on_

I turned off my chat box and started searching for any games I had in my laptop that I haven't played in a long time. I then came across one of my favorite game, Osu and started playing it. It was a fun game because it also dealt with music. Game and music was my favorite things.

When I felt very tired I laid down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while until I drifted off into a nap.

_I looked around me and saw so many colors. Electric blue, neon green, flashing yellow every color I saw amazed me. I sat down in the middle of the room and cross my legs. Music was flowing in my ear. In front of me was a big screen TV. I grabbed what seemed to be a play station controller and started pressing the start button. The game title started to appear saying "REALITY"._

_I looked confused at it and pressed start to begin the game. Then everything blurred for me and I heard something that interrupted my music._

"Yukari, Yukari! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!"

I sat straight up from my bed. I wiped my eye and looked at my mom.

"What is it mom."

"I'm tired of you either playing games or just sleeping can't you clean your room up for once!" she squeaked.

She went around my room picking up some clothes I left on the ground.

"In ten minutes I want this filthy room to be sparkly clean." She said as she picked up the last piece of cloth and left my room.

"That's not enough time!" I screamed at the closed door.

I jumped off my bed but failed on the landing and hit my face on the floor.

"Ughhh!"

"What was that Yukari!" My mom screamed.

"It was nothing!"

I got up and looked around my room. My mom already picked up all the clothe on the floor so I just needed to put away all my games lying around, vacuum, and last I think would take out my trash. Of course I might get distracted by the games so this was going to take long.

At least 5 minutes has past and I was still picking up games on the floor. I organized my Wii, Xbox 360, and Play Station 3. Now I was organizing my Game Boy and PSP Vita into my box carton. When I looked at my PSP Vita I saw that Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 in it. I haven't played the game in so long. I'm so tempted to play this game. I pressed the button so it could turn on. Instead of seeing the main menu that I thought I would I saw instead was a dead batter. IT WAS DEAD. I haven't played it in a long time also. I continued cleaning with my head down.

I was finished cleaning my room for about 17 minutes. My mom must have been bluffing when she said clean it all in 10 minutes. I didn't know what to do after all this I finished everything that was needed to be done after all.

I laid down on my floor. I must've been so bored because I was swinging my arms and legs. It was like I was making a snow angel of course without the snow though.

In 4 minutes my mom peeked her head in my room. Her eyes searched ever inch of my room. She was trying to spot one little thing that I missed. Luckily I didn't miss anything.

"You did a great job Yukari. Now I don't want you getting too addicted to all these electronic things so why don't you come outside and help me pick some of the vegetables in our backyard."

"Mom I hate going outside."

"Why? When you were littler you would always play in the dirt and I had to yell at you."

"It's not the same as before. It's too bright outside."

"It's too bright! You always stay in your room and watch TV or play your awful game in the dark. You might just go blind from them all!" she yelled.

I rolled onto my stomach and just ignored her. It was true but all the games were extremely fun and reality didn't seem like such a fun game at all.

My mom came in my room and tried to pull me out but I kept on rolling away from her. I kept rolling away until I hit my wall. My mom grabbed my arm and tried to pull me to stand up. But I let all my muscle loose so it was harder to pick me up.

"If you don't get up I won't ever by you any games or pay you!"

I quickly stood up then. She gave me a warm smile and started walking me outside to the backyard.

My mom made me pick some strawberries. When the strawberry had black spots or seemed to be drooping when I picked it I threw it on the floor. I only picked the bright red ones. When I had at least 20 strawberries in my basket I told my mom I was done.

She didn't think I was lying so she carried her basket of vegetables and lead me the way inside. I felt cool air hitting me when I got inside. I wiped some sweat off of my face and went to wash the strawberries. After I was done I went upstairs and took a quick cold shower.

After I was done I put on my night clothes and went to my bed exhaustion from today caught me and I fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? Was it long enough? That's it for now see you next chapter.**


	3. The Start of Unusual

**Here is chapter 3 wow i updated this story fast. x.x No one is reading it though. D:**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

I woke up to a new Thursday. I rolled off my bed thinking it was an easier way to get away from my comfortable area. I feel with a great impact though which made me become wide awake. I sat up and rubbed my side that I landed on.

When I felt a little bit better I crawled to my drawer where I would find my uniform. I quickly put it on then brushed my hair out. I didn't want to put it in my normal hair style so I just put it in a high pony tail. When she seemed fit for school exited my house and walked off to school. Today seemed very bright so I kept my head down only looking at the floor a few steps ahead of me. I was about to cross the street when an arm pulled me away from it.

"Watch out!"

A car flashed by in front of me. My heart never beat so fast in my life. I was almost hit. I turned around to see my rescuer. It was Yuuma. He was riding his bike to school like usual.

"That was so close Yukari. You should look around before you cross a street."

"Ye-Yeah sorry… I was dazing off." I said smiling slightly at him.

"If you're dazing so much maybe it's not good for you to be walking alone," he said blushing

"Huh?" That was the only thing I could say to him.

"Would you like to ride on my bike with me? So something like that don't happen again," he asked. His face turned really red while he said this and his eyes kept wandering off to the left.

"Sure. Riding would be faster than walking."

"Okay hop on!"

There wasn't much room on his bike but I didn't bother saying anything. If I fell off it would be his fault though. I put both of my legs on one side because I was wearing the school uniform skirt. I wrapped my arms around Yuuma's waist to jeep from falling.

"You ready?" he said sheepishly.

"Mhmm" I said.

He took off very slowly at first maybe because of there being more weight. After adjusting to it he began to paddle with more power and we rode in a faster pace. Whenever I felt like I would fall from the bike I would tighten my arms around him. In short moments we finally came to our school.

"You can get off here if you want Yukari. I need to put my bike away."

"Okay." I hopped off his bike and started to go in the direction where I would meet IA.

"I had a great time," Yuuma said from behind me.

I turned around to face him and gave him a confused look.

"But we just rode a bike here."

"I know," he said and rode off.

I never thought Yuuma to be a shy person. Usually he's forward. He's one of the most popular people in school. Every girl I can name like him except maybe IA. She thinks of him in some sort of brotherly way. He also plays instruments also and sings. Well everyone play an instrument in this school. I continued walking off in the direction I wanted to.

I found IA quickly strumming on her guitar. She's lucky to bring her instrument to school. I would never be able to carry my whole drum set to school. I sat next to her and continued to listen to her playing. She stopped after her last strum.

"Good morning Yukari."

"Good morning. Is that a new song?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what to call it though," she said while sighing.

"I'm sure you figure out something. I can't even think of a song to write at all. My mind is so blank on the subject."

We started talking more I guess because we have time. I did come earlier than usual. We were interrupted by Yohioloid after though.

Yohioloid was a big fan of IA. He might have a crush on her but I don't really know. All I know is he always compliment only her and brings her gift sometime. He is also a poplar guy in our school. He is known to be a play boy also. So if he hurt IA he should know who would be kicking his ass.

"Hey IA you were awesome on stage yesterday truly amazing!" he said.

"Thank you Yohioloid." IA said staring at her hand.

I didn't really know if IA likes him. She is sometime hard to read.

"Hey Yukari," Yohioloid said when he saw me.

I just waved casually at him. There was no need to waste my breath. The bell ranged so I waved good bye to IA then went off to my class room.

Everything went by slowly as she still stared at the board. I was trying to keep up with the teacher whenever he wrote something on the board. My eyes would wander to the clock. I could hear it mocking me with ever tick.

I doodled on my notes seeing if the time would pass. It actually did work because the bell soon rang. I made my outside. I saw IA and went to her. Once I sat down I started to get my bento out. I took out my chopstick and ate bit by bit.

IA didn't say anything she was too busy eating or playing her guitar. I only just sat there eating not being able to think of anything to say. Once I felt full I started taking out my Game Boy. Even though Game Boys are old I still like to play with them. I was playing one of the Mario games. I didn't know which and I didn't really which. I would play it anyways.

When the bell rang IA stopped playing her guitar and stood up to leave. I followed her steps also we said our good bye then left to our classes.

I walked my way home. I was tired because of today. It was rather slow and boring. My pace was very slow. I can tell because all the kids would walk pass me and their grandparents. I took out my I pod a listened to some music. I listened to Miku's songs. The girl in the band called Majestic Foods. Even though their just a small band in school I know they will one day become famous. I was secretly a big fan of Miku. I never told though. Everyone just thought I like one song from her but I loved them all. She was so talented and amazing. Her voice had a nice robotic ring to it her lyrics were so random but simple.

I seemed to be walking faster once I listened to her song. The one song I was listening to right now was Rolling Girl. It had a nice beat to it that made people want to dance. Sadly I wasn't much of a dancing person. I entered my house in a couple of minutes.

I looked around for my mom she wasn't there she must still be at her work. My father was still at his business trip so I knew he wasn't here. I searched my kitchen for any food. Instead of eating a real meal I pulled out sea salt popsicles. I sat down in front of the TV and started to eat it. When I was done I took a nap trying to make the time pass by. This would be my way of waiting for my mom to come home.

_Everything was bright with the same lights as before. Though the room was painted black all the colors was in bright neon colors. Seemed like Vegas in my dreams. I went to every game stall playing with everything I can get my hands on. I was amazed and felt a peace by these games. Songs boomed where I was. There was one wall that didn't have any games though. Instead it was just a wall full of neon green numbers flashing and changing. I never understood that one wall. I just stared at it for a while then went back to playing some games._

"Yukari wake up."

I felt a tug on my arm. Soon it became a little harsher as time passed. I slowly opened my eyes to show her I was now awake. She sighed and went to the kitchen. She was cooking something up so I just went to my room.

Once in my room I checked for anything to do. I looked for my laptop forgetting where I put it when I was cleaning yesterday. I found it under my bed with more baskets of games CD. I pulled out my laptop top and turned it on.

I had a message from Yuuma. I clicked on it to see what it said.

_~~~Yuuma~~~_

_Hey. If you want do you want to ride with me on the bike every day? I'll only ride you on the days we have school of course. So what do you say?_

_ ~~~Yukari~~~_

_Sure that would be a lot faster than just walking. Also it'll be less dangerous. Thanks._

I waited a good 5 minutes for a reply back when there was none I turned off my laptop. I turned on the TV in my room and started playing my Play Station 3 and put on the game Call of Duty Ghost. My mom was gracious enough to camp outside and buy the game for me. She knew what ever game she bought I would like. Especially if it's a new game that just came out. I played a lot of it though it went kind of slow because of too many people playing it.

After an hour of playing I went to take a shower. When done I go down stairs dressed in my sleeping clothes. My mom was done fixing everything for dinner so I just sat down and ate with her. Her food was great I had no other way to explain it. The corn had a buttery taste to it and the baked potato was melting in my mouth. I ate some of my asparaguses they were crispy when I bit into it.

When we were both done I cleaned the table and washed both of our dishes. My mom said good night to me and started to go to her own room. Once I washed the last dish there was left I went straight to my room also.

I walked up to my room and crawled into my bed. I feel quickly to sleep because after all my dreams were better than playing in a game called reality.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter sorry about the whole weird dream thing i will explain it later on... **


End file.
